Nobody But You
by Teddy'1992
Summary: New girl in L.A and in Spencer's life has Ashley in serious insecurities. Action, romance and conflicts and lots of Spahley. This story is actually a dream I had after watching S.O.N all day, I just continued it to make it into a story.
1. Welcome To Your End

**[A.N] I do not own S.O.N or any of its characters. I do however own all the other characters and the storyline.**

* * *

**Welcome To Your End**

(Teddy's POV)

It's all happening to fast for me to understand just about anything. I'm just sitting here in the car with my social worker on my way to meet my new foster parents. In a way I'm so happy to be leaving all the drama with my real mother behind, but I just can't help being scared a bit. Yet me being who I am I will never show my sentimental side and I know it.

I tighten my grip on my cheap twenty dollars MP3 and stare out the window as I drift of while listening to Disturbed. The big green sign sends shivers through me, "Welcome to Los Angeles", that's what it read but yet my mind was playing some major tricks on me and what I read was "welcome to your end".

My new assigned social worker, Mr. Carlin waved his hand in front of me very slowly and snapped me back to planet earth.

"Are you ok?" he asked with the most sincere smile on his face.

I gulped as I took off the other headphone from my ear. "Yes I'm good. Just seems like a dream to be out of it all."

He smiled, reached over and grabbed my hand softly. "Everything will be ok Teddy I promise."

I smiled when he said my nick name, when we first met I had mentioned to him how much I didn't like my real name and told him what my friends called me and he's called me that ever since. He gave me a comforting smile in return which settled my nerves.

Mr. Carlin was a very nice man. Despite the fact that I've only known him for about a month, I know I can trust him. I've always had this way with people that I know when I can trust them or not and he revealed this aura which settled me. I knew he was going to keep every promise he made me.

About a half an hour later we pulled up at a very beautiful house, Mr. Carlin's house. My stomach flipped to the extent that butterflies weren't what it felt like, more like a monster truck smashing over twenty small Priuses. Yeah I know very violent well now you understand what it feels like.

Mr. Carlin turned off the car and smiled over at me and opened his door. As he stepped out I sighed. I really didn't know what to expect from this meeting. Mr. C as I fondly began to call him wanted me to meet his family. I knew quiet a lot about them already. He had explained everything about them practically in one of our meetings. He took me out to eat and had asked me to open up to him and in return he did too. I found out that day that he had three kids my age, Glen, Clay and Spencer.

From what he's explained I pulled my own conclusions on all of them. Glen was the well known jock, basketball player who was the star of the team. Clay was adopted which was interesting to me but not out of the ordinary. He was African-American and was adopted by Mr. C and his wife, Paula, when he was 9 years old. He's an honor role student who is very dedicated to school and puts his family first before all. Yet the one that most interested me was Spencer. The only girl from the three, from what Mr. C explained.

She had recently come out the closet and it had caused a big commotion in the family. Mr. C automatically accepted her just as she was but her mother hadn't taken it so easily at first. They had a lot of problems because of the whole deal. Spencer and her mom constantly were bonking heads and Mr. C had conflicts with his wife for defending Spencer's right to love, as he called it, which in the process affected the whole family. Yet everything turned out ok as he told me, because Mrs. Carlin came around in the end and learnt to accept Spencer just as she was.

Just in case you're wondering, no they aren't my new foster family. Mr. C wants me to meet them though because he had talked a lot about me to them and they all wanted to meet me especially Spencer. I was hoping that she wouldn't fall for me though I have that suckish curse where I can't have a lesbian friend without them falling for me, which after a while is very annoying.

For two reasons I wasn't interested at all in Spencer Carlin: 1, as Mr. C told me she was a blond which, in no offense to those blonds out there, really did not draw my attention. It really is rare I find a blond attractive. 2, I really wasn't looking for any type of relationship. After my last heartbreak I pretty much stopped believing in love.

"Hellooooo Teddy. Come back to planet earth." Mr. C said snapping me out of my train of thought. I smiled at him; he was standing by my side of the car holding the door open. I stepped out of the car and put my MP3 into my pocket. I ran my hand through my hair pushing my bangs back which just fell right back down and covered my right eye. He closed the door and led me to the front door where I could clearly hear the voices of people speaking.

I looked down at my green watch around my wrist its 5:47 pm, they must be making dinner. Mr. C smiled and opened the door open for me I stepped in and to the side letting Mr. C walk in ahead of me. I automatically was smacked hard across the face by the delicious smell of Macaroni and Cheese, Mashed Potatoes and Fish Sticks, my ultimate favorite meal.

"I'm home familia!" he said out loud which made me chuckle since it reminded me of the day we were out on our first meeting and he wanted me to teach him Spanish.

Mr. C put his hand behind my back and led me over into view. I heard a girl screech of joy and saw a big blond blur jump right into Mr. C's arms.

"Hey sweetheart", Mr. C said as he hugged Spencer tightly. When they pulled away Mr. C smiled over to me and said, "Spencer this is Dayana, Teddy this is my daughter Spencer."

I gapped, I literally was staring with my mouth a bit open and hell who knows maybe I drooled but Spencer was the hottest blond I've ever seen, next to Carmen Luvana of course.

She reached out her hand and smiled. I grabbed it and shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I checked her out. Mr. C chuckled and I snapped out of it. We let go of each others hand and Mr. C led me over to the Kitchen where Mrs. Carlin was busy over the stove. I looked around and chuckled to my self. I felt as if I was in blond land. Three blonds in one room at once seemed all too funny to me and the fact that the house hadn't blown up yet even more.

"Teddy this is my wife Paula and my two sons Glen and Clay." Mr. C said as he walked over to Paula and gave her very cute kiss in the lips. I smiled over at everybody and said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Clay stood up from the chair next to the kitchen counter and shook my hand gently. Glen just stared at me and said, "The pleasure is all mine." Which made his parents laughed, Spencer role her eyes and Clay walk over to him. "Down boy", he said as he sat down next to Glen again. I blushed uncomfortably, never really liked when guys checked me out.

I rolled my eyes and said in a very matter of fact voice, "I bet."

Paula walked over to me and gave me a warm hug. "Welcome to our home Dayana," she said as she pulled away. "As you can see we've made your favorite meal as Arthur told us it was, as a welcoming. Spencer was the one of the idea; she was really looking forward to meeting you."

I looked over at Spencer and smiled, who smiled back as she blushed and look down at the ground. I giggled softly and smiled at Paula.

"Thank you Mrs. Carlin I really appreciate it. I can't tell you how hungry I am, those peanuts from the plane didn't really do anything to me."

Everybody laughed and I smiled, it was normal of me to be the clown wherever I went. I really liked making people laugh.

"Please call me Paula, Dayana." She said as she led me over to the living room.

I smiled, "Ok but only if you call me by my nickname."

Mr. C chuckled, "Teddy, that's her nickname honey."

Paula smiled, "Ok Teddy it is. Please sit down."

I chuckled as I sat down on the longest sofa. Glen, Clay and Mr. C joined me as Spencer and Paula finished up in the kitchen. As I talked to the boys about my interests, which were mainly music, writing and sports, I couldn't help but look over at Spencer and her mom bonding. Oh how I wish I could have had that relationship with my real mother.

* * *

**[A.N] All right guys this is my first Fic I am putting into the website. I hope you enjoy and please review after the chapters. I will be putting some of my other stories as soon as I find them XD. I apreciate advices and suggestion.**


	2. Macaroni Time!

**FANSONtaye- WOOT WOOT! You get a shout out for being my first official review! XD Congratulations you've just won a million dollars...no not really but thank you so much for the review. Im glad my story interests you.**

* * *

**Macaroni Time!**

(Spencer's POV)

I grabbed the dishes from the cabinets and started setting the table as my mom finished frying the fish sticks. Well Teddy was exactly what I thought she would be from what my father explained, she wasn't a Tom Boy but she wasn't that feminine either. She had a sort of attitude that as soon as I saw her I automatically thought of Michelle Rodriguez. There was no doubt though the girl was gorgeous her style was very attractive.

I was really looking forward to meeting her but my intentions were never the wrong ones. Just that my dad sort of explained her story to me and I knew she must be a very sweet girl and we would become great friends, but I have to admit when I saw her I couldn't help but check her out. The girl was over the top, in my eyes she will never be as beautiful as my Ashley but she was close.

Now don't go thinking I was going to be unfaithful but I mean when you have to give credit you give it and this girl deserved her credit. I was snapped out of my thoughts to Teddy's voice.

"You need some help with that?" she asked as she walked over to me by the table. She looked directly into my eyes and I blushed because it felt as if she had heard the whole conversation which was going on in my head.

I smiled, "Yeah thank you." I handed her some of the plates, forks and spoons.

"So…" she said as she began setting the dishes, "tell me about this girlfriend of yours."

I looked at her surprised, "My dad told you about Ashley?"

She chuckled, "No just kind of obvious you have a girlfriend."

I looked at her puzzled, "And how is that?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Your just to hot to be single." She said in a matter of fact tone.

My jaw dropped and I laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes really," she said as we finished. "So her name is Ashley huh?"

I smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

I sat on the chair and tapped the chair next to me. She sat down next to me and raised her right eye brow, "Cute name. Is she as hot as her name makes me believe?"

Wow she looked really sexy doing that. "Umm yea she is." I said and giggled.

"Well I gotta meet her then." She said and smiled. "Don't worry, I wont take her off of you." She said teasingly.

I laughed, "Oh no I don't think that's possible, but I really want you to meet her I know you guys will really get along."

"If she is as crazy as me then yeah I think we will." She said as she played with the fork in between her fingers.

I smiled as I took the fork out of her hand and put it down on the table. I jumped up as our hands brushed lightly and I felt a static shock. She raised her eye brow and smiled a very cute half smile.

"We're electric,"she said. I giggled and she chuckled softly.

If it wasn't for the fact that I pay attention in science class I would totally be thinking that the static shock meant something.

I was snapped out of thought by my mom's voice, "Spence come help me out with this." Teddy and I stood up at the same time and walked over to the kitchen.

I smiled, "Its ok I can do it."

She smiled," If you haven't noticed I am a very hyper active person so I can't really just sit around, it makes me uncomfortable."

My mom laughed, "Its ok Spence if she wants to help, let her."

I smiled, "Ok mom, just don't think its right that the first day you come here we have you working."

Teddy laughed, "Oh please it's not like you have a gun to my head." She said as she grabbed the bowl of Macaroni and Cheese. "I'm asking you to let me help so yeah. Plus the faster we serve the faster we can eat." She said as she took a deep breath of Macaroni and Cheese in.

My mom and I laughed as we all three walked over to the table and set the food down.

"Boys! My mom called out as we sat down.

The boys came running over to the dining room with my father following behind them slowly. They sat down and settled down, Teddy looked around the table with this cute puzzled face on. I grabbed her hand in mines, luckily no static shock this time. Everyone around the table grabbed hands and Teddy smiled.

She looked down at our joined hands. "Cool you guys say grace?"

Everybody laughed and she put a very cute confident smile, she really liked making people laugh. "Yes we do Teddy." My mom said as she closed her eyes. She opened them again and said, "Hey why don't we give you the honor of saying grace."

Teddy smiled brightly, "Ok no problem."

We all closed our eyes only to be interrupted by my father, "Oooh say it Spanish."

She laughed, "Ok Spanish it is." She looked around the table. "Any other request? Jump up and down on one leg while I hold my breath."

We all laughed and my mother said, "No Teddy that would be all."

She chuckled, "Ok." We closed our eyes and I felt tingles run through me as her perfect Spanish accent ran through my ears.

"_Padre_," she said, "_gracias por esta comida que nos has brindado en este día. Por siempre suplir para nosotros y la bendición de otro día de vida. Por la bendición de conocer a esta hermosa familia y la paz de saber que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. Amen._"

I really had no clue what she had said I only understood about five words and one of them was Amen which we all responded back when she was done.

My mother looked at her curiously and smiled, "So what did that mean?"

Teddy chuckled, "It meant; Father thanks for this food and for supplying for us today. For always supplying for us and the blessing of another day of life. For the blessing of having met this beautiful family and the peace of knowing that everything will be ok from now on."

My father smiled at her and she put on a very bright smile. She looked down at our hands which were the only ones who were still locked at the table. She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "I think I need that hand to eat."

I blushed and quickly let it go. "Oh my god I'm sorry…I just spaced out…I was thinking about…I was admiring your umm…"

She laughed and my family joined in. "Its ok Blondie relax. Don't have to have a Seeger."

I looked down at my plate completely embarrassed. "Ok well let's eat." My mother said completely saving me.

"Alright!" Teddy said as she grabbed the Mac and Cheese my mother handed her. I laughed as I grabbed the bowl from Teddy hands once she was done serving herself.

As we all served ourselves my mom asked, "So Teddy how is it over there where you use to live."

She smiled, "Well Puerto Rico is very hot during the day. Some nights it's cool but not always. It's very beautiful, there's a lot of trees and everywhere you look there's a gorgeous view of nature. There's always birds singing during the day and during the nights the _Coquies, _which as it is known is the Puertorrican frog, sings its very soothing anthem. It sounds like this." She whistled two quick notes. "During the night you can hear thousands of them everywhere all around you singing in the night."

My mother smiled as we listened to Teddy explain her homeland with poetic words.

"I'm going to miss it, but I know its all for the best." She said as she looked down at her plate.

I reached over and squeezed her hand gently for support. She smiled sweetly at me and continued talking. "Its very beautiful, though the government is the worst and the school department doesn't have the best support but the people are all wonderful and friendly."

I studied her explanation in my head. Puerto Rico seemed like a very beautiful place, I would definitely have to visit.

We finished eating and Teddy insisted until she convinced my mother and me to let her do the dishes. I allowed it but only because she agreed to let me help her. We stood over the sink just chatting and washing dishes. I, laughing like a maniac whenever Teddy said one of her very funny jokes or ironic comments.

Once done I grabbed her by the hand and took her over to the stairs. "Dad we're going up to my room!" I shouted as we started walking up.

"Ok but remember I have to take Teddy over to her new family by nine ok?" My dad shouted over to us from the living room.

"No problem Mr. C!" Teddy shouted back as we ran up.

I smiled ironic enough she called my dad the same thing my girlfriend called him. We walked into my room and I closed the door, I couldn't help but feel nervous at being alone in my room with her.

* * *

**[A.N] Ok guys let me know how you like it so far. Please review! XD**


	3. Already Don't Like Her

**Already Don't Like Her**

(Teddy's POV)

As we walked into her room I couldn't help but smile. I have to admit there were dirty thoughts running through my mind. What can I say? That's just my Player side trying to break open. After my heartbreak I only used girls for the occasional quickie and that was it. To be fair though I never lied to them and was very honest, I didn't want anything serious. They agreed but then afterwards they were all "I love you Teddy!"

That was why it had been about 3 months since I had actually had anything with anyone. After being scared you're going to be chased by a pack of obsessed girls you kind of have to learn right? So I settled down and just worried about this whole adoption deal.

My thoughts were interrupted by Spencer's attractive voice. "So this is my lair. It isn't the best thing but hey it's cozy that counts right?"

I smiled and thought to myself; I bet it would be even cozier with you naked on the bed. "Yeah it's cool." I said as I laughed at my own perverted thoughts.

She looked at me puzzled and tilted her head. "What's so funny?"

I blushed and looked away. "It's nothing."

She smiled and walked over to the bed. "Ok if you say so."

In the corner of the room something caught my attention and I gasped. I walked over to the beautiful red acoustic electric guitar against the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Holy shit this thing is freaking awesome. Damn and it's a Don Pablo. They're my favorites, they are the guitars that most sell back home." I said as I drooled over the instrumental beauty.

She smiled at me and gestured for me to sit on the bed with her. I sat down and looked at the guitar from every angle.

"It's Ashley's. She's sort of a musical genius." She said with a proud voice.

I strummed the guitar one time gently. "Man I have to definitely meet her then." I said.

"Do you play?" Spencer asked with the cute little head tilt again.

I smiled a big grin. "Yes, yes I do."

Spencer sat up straight. "Go ahead Teddy blow me away."

I couldn't help but laugh at how sexual that sounded. She must have caught on to it because she said, "I mean play the guitar you know."

We both laughed and I sighed. "Ok"

I began to play that one song that tore my heart into pieces. I had written it back when the love of my life left me. About a month after she broke up with me abandoned me to my end. It had been the worst day of my life that day I had a fight in school and then my mom and me had a huge argument when I got home to top it all of. I woke up that night to one of my everynight nightmares and began to cry. I grabbed my guitar and began to sing occasionally stopping to write in my lyrics book.

I began to play the song and closed my eyes, loosing myself in the lyrics as I began to sing.

"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh"

When I was finished Spencer was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"That's a beautiful song. Did you write it?" She asked wiping her eyes.

I smiled and nodded softly. "Yea I wrote it about a year ago."

She smiled, "Who's it for?"

I gulped. "Nobody I just like writing music." I lied not wanting for our conversation to end up me having to relive the past.

She smiled, "You definitely have to meet Ashley."

I smiled. "If she plays guitar that I do."

I took the guitar and placed it back where I grabbed it from and asked her, "So how's your school? Is it all socially separated like in the Disney Channel Movies?"

She laughed, "No it isn't. It's just like any ordinary school. Rude people, mean people and stock up people."

I laughed. "Wow where the hell have you gone to school before, Transylvania?"

She burst out laughing. "Oh man you know what I mean?"

I chuckled, "Yeah I know what you mean."

The rest of the night we just talked about everything except my past love life. Whenever the subject seemed to be coming around I avoided it. After a while she kind of got the picture because she started just talking about herself. Explaining all the Drama when she had first come out and I interrupting with my occasional sarcastic remarks had her laughing like crazy.

At around 8:57 we heard a soft knock on the door and a very beautiful voice said, "Hey Spence you in there?"

Spencer looked at the door and blushed. She jumped up and opened the door. There was a very hot girl in a mini skirt standing in the door way. Man she was freaking jaw dropping; I smiled as I looked at her up and down. Her hair had a very sexy red in it and the big hoop earrings she was wearing made her look even more edible.

I looked up at Spence who had a sort of guilty look on her face. I had no idea why we weren't really doing anything. I got to admit I flirted a couple of times and at a point she might have to but there's nothing wrong with that.

(Ashley's POV)

I heard Spencer laughing in her room and knocked softly. I knew she was going to be with that girl that Mr. C was social working for.

"Hey Spence you in there?" I said loud enough for them to here.

The door opened and Spence looked at me with a smile. I don't know why but her look gave me insecurity. I looked at the girl sitting on the bed she was very hot and that automatically put me at unease because I saw her as a threat. She smiled as she obviously checked me out.

If she could check me out that way with Spencer right in front of us. I can only imagine how she must have looked at Spencer when they were alone. Oh god that made me pissed, I took a deep breath and put on a smile as I walked into the room.

I gave Spencer a soft kiss on the lips and looked over at the girl. Spencer put an arm around my waist and said, "Teddy this is Ashley, Ashley this is Teddy."

Teddy? Really is that her name? What the hell was wrong with her mother? I laughed out loud and said in a sarcastic tone, "Hello _Teddy_."

My sarcasm didn't seem to offend her and she smiled brightly. "Hey Ashley."

She stood up and held out her hand. I resisted for like two seconds but Spencer's pinch on my rib side warned me that I better be nice. So I reached out and shook her hand reluctantly.

I put on my fakest smile as I said, "Nice to meet you."

She raised her right eyebrow and said, "The pleasure is all mines."

Spencer laughed softly; I can't believe she was taking it coolly that another girl was flirting with me in front of her face.

Mr. C's voice from the hallway interrupted my thoughts. "Girls!"

Spencer stepped outside the room with Teddy following behind her. I sighed and walked out too, quickly taking my place next to Spencer's side once again.

Mr. C reached us in the hallway and Teddy walked over to his side. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put hers around his waist.

"Well its time to take you home." Mr. C said as he looked down at Teddy.

She put on a big smile and said, "Ok Mr. C."

Mr. C? Are you serious? She did not just call him my nick name for him!

Spencer must have felt me tense up because she reached over and squeezed my hand in comfort.

We all walked down to the front of the house and I stood leaning against the door frame as the whole Carlin family made a big deal over Teddy leaving. Glen flirted, Clay told her if she ever needed anything from him to not doubt it and give him a call. Spencer hugged her about six times which was really pissing me off and Paula gave her a huge hug telling her that she could come to her whenever she needed someone to talk to.

I swear it's not like if the girl is going to Japan she was just moving 10 minutes away and she was unfortunately going to my high school. As she opened the door to Mr. C's car she waved and said, "Bye Ashley, see you tomorrow."

I sighed and waved very sarcastically. She smiled and got in the car and everyone stood outside watching as they drove away. I swear I'm going to throw up. They act as if they've known her for years instead of just meeting her today.

We walked back inside as soon as the car disappeared from view and I followed Spencer up to her room. Once inside she closed the door rather hard and looked at me with a very intimidating face.

I looked up at her. "What?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"You could have been nice Ashley." She said as she laid back into the bed.

I put on the most innocent face I could manage and asked, "What do you mean? I wasn't being rude."

She laughed sarcastically, "Oh really? Then what was that then? You were being sarcastic the whole time."

I sighed, "It's not because of her baby. I'm just in a bad mood today." I lied as laid down next to her and leaned over her.

She seemed to buy it because she looked up at me with a concerned face. "Why Hun?" she asked me as she moved my red bangs out of my face.

I sighed, "Because I had a major argument with my mother. She has this new boy friend and the ass hole was flirting with me. It was gross; he's like one thousand years old."

She laughed, "Really that old huh?"

I smiled, "Ah baby you know what I mean. So yeah I told her and she didn't believe me. I mean she didn't even confront him about it, just said to leave her and her private life alone. Doesn't surprise me though, the guy is apparently part of the Gates company so he's filthy rich."

Spencer raised her brows in understanding, "Oooh ok. No wonder."

I smiled, "Yea but anyways after being completely scarred for life I had to come and get the disturbing thought out of my mind by seeing my Beautiful Favorite Blond."

She smiled and looked into my eyes, "Aww Ash. You are too sweet with me."

She put her hand behind my neck softly and pulled me down, giving me a very hot kiss. I kissed back with all the want I had for her and soon she pulled me completely on top of her.

I moaned into her mouth as she ran her hands over my back and pulled me tighter onto her. We made love that night over and over. I laid at four in the morning with Spencer asleep on top of my chest as I thought carefully.

I analyzed carefully the situation. How could I have been insecure? Spencer has always proven her love to me. I can't doubt her love by being jealous over the first girl that shows up.

Spencer tightened her grip around my waist and cuddled closer. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to give this new girl a second chance tomorrow. I judged her quickly and didn't give her a chance, maybe that's just her nature. I know a couple of people who can't help but be flirty starting with Glen and ending with me. Ha-ha so ok I jumped into conclusions. I'll give the girl a try maybe we will become great friends.

* * *

**[A.N] Please review people. WOOT WOOT! XD**


	4. Hellooo Adoptive Sister

**Raissa92- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story and yes I will keep updating. For being the second person to review my story you get a shout out...ready? WOOT WOOT! XD**

* * *

**Hellooo Adoptive Sister**

(Teddy's POV)

As we drove away I automatically turned on my MP3 and put on Disturbed. I put on one headphone and the other one just hung it over my ear by the cable so I could hear Mr. C if he tried to get my attention. I patted my feet to the beat of the pedals from the drums in the song. It was a habit of mines when I was nervous that and playing with my tongue ring.

Mr. C saw my fidgeting and asked, "You nervous?"

"No," I lied. "just hyper."

We drove for about eight minutes and pulled into a solo lane. As we drove in there was a huge Golden Gate, Ironic enough that said Gates on it. I gasped the house, no the mansion was fucking over the top. I thought it threw for about ten seconds when I realized exactly whose house it was.

"Wait Gates as in Bill Gates richest man in the world?" I asked with my mouth wide open.

Mr. C laughed, "Yes and no, it's his first son's house. Josh gates and his wife Elizabeth Gates. They heard about you when your story hit the news and his wife felt a familiar connection since her younger brother was gay."

I interrupted, "Was?" I asked confused.

Mr. C put on a serious face which held so much rage, "He was murdered at the age of 21 by a group of guys from his university that called them selves the homophobes. The case went to court and the six guys we're imprisoned but it was still about the worst hate crime that was heard of during that time."

I gasped and tightened my fists, "Wow people really are so soulless some times." I said.

Mr. C pulled up next to a box which ironic enough reminded me of going to a drive thru at a fast food restaurant. Mr. C pressed a button and said," Special delivery, I'm here to drop off a new daughter."

His sarcasm caused me to laugh out loud and he looked back at me and gave me a huge grin.

I was almost expecting the voice of a forty year old smoker lady to say 'Welcome to Burger King may I take your order' when I heard the elegant voice of a man say, "Arthur, it's you."

Mr. C leaned out a bit over the window and smiled as he spoke. "Yes Josh it's me."

"Come on in," said the voice from the delivery box as the big iron white gates opened up.

Mr. C drove in and went around a huge garden that was right smack in the center of the yard. He pulled up next to the front of the house, under a balcony which reached out over the driveway. He opened his door and began getting out the car.

I grabbed my backpack which was in the backseat and opened my door. As I was getting out Mr. C held open the door open for me. He seemed more exited than I was and that made me laugh.

I walked over to the huge front door with Mr. C leading the way. A man on the other side of the double glass doors wearing a t-shirt which said 'The Gates' on it opened one of the doors for us. Mr. C thanked him as the man gestured respectfully with his head in return.

"This way please." The man said in a very weird accent.

We followed him through the opened room. I gapped around the place was amazing. There was two stairs ways which went up to the second floor in a heart shape. In the middle of the stairs there was a big portrait of a white tiger. In front of the portrait there was a very beautiful vase which was probably the same height as me.

I looked everywhere as we walked in through an entrance on the right side of the room. The man stood by the side of some opened double doors and gestured with his arm for us to enter. Mr. C walked in first me following behind him. When I entered I saw five people sitting around in the Family Room chatting happily.

When they noticed us enter, the man which I'm guessing was Josh Gates stood up and put a bright smile.

Mr. C opened his arm wide open and said, "Hello Gates family. I am here to bring you your new addition to the family."

Mr. C put his hand on my upper back and led me over softly. "Teddy this is, Josh Gates." He said as Mr. Gates walked towards us.

Mr. Gates was tan, with black hair and a very strong chin. His bright blue eyes looked gentle under his rectangular glasses. He was built to fit very muscular but yet he looked very intellectual. All in all he was a very handsome man.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Hello Mr. Gates."

He shook my hand gently and said, "Please call me Josh or if you wish Dad." He gave me a warm smile and waved the rest of the family over.

Everybody walked over to us and stood behind him.

"Dayana this is my wife; Elizabeth, our nanny; Delilah, our son; Anthony and our daughter Andrea."

I smiled at each of them as he pointed to them. Elizabeth was hilariously enough a blond with big black eyes that made her look like a Cabbis Patch Doll. She was very elegant though for her age as I understood Mr. and Mrs. Gates were around their thirties and they looked around their twenties.

The nanny Delilah was an elder woman who seemed to be around her fifties, she had brunette hair with gray hairs in the mix. She had a very gentle expression on her face and her dark brown eyes showed the most sincere personality. I knew instantly by looking at her she was somebody who could be trusted.

Anthony if I wasn't sure I was an only child I could of sworn he was my older brother. He had light brown hair just as mine was before I died it the reddish color I have it now. His caramel colored eyes looked at me with excitement and he looked as if he was a sporty guy. You could see his muscles through his white beater he was wearing.

I looked over at Andrea and WOE! Hellooooo adoptive sister, the girl was smoking hot! She had pitch black hair which made her green eyes look even greener. She had very sexy seductive lips, full and for some reason reminded me of Megan Fox's. She had piercing just on the left side under her bottom lip. The piercing was small and green. She was wearing Invader Zim pajamas, which caused me to look down at her very sexy legs; the PJS bottoms were really short.

I snapped out of my trance smiled the best smile I could. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said as I tried to keep my gaze of my new adoptive sister.

Elizabeth walked up to me with a huge smile and gave me a warm hug. "It's our pleasure. We've been waiting for this day for a while. We were anxious to meet you."

I hugged her back feeling really secure in her arms and being the fact that it was the first motherly hug I've gotten in a while.

Anthony walked closer to me and I was just thinking about how manly he looked when in the most feminine voice he said, "Oh my God girl how are you?"

I held back a stifle and hugged him tightly. "I'm great now that I'm finally here."

We pulled away and he gave me a big smile and as he backed away Delilah stepped in and reached out for a hug. I hugged her back and when we pulled away I was hoping for a hug from my new adoptive sister and was surprised when she walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," she said with a very seductive smile. "Welcome to the family."

Anthony laughed and pulled her back by the arm softly. "Girl you don't waste no time."

Andrea smiled, "What I was only being polite."

Mr. and Mrs. Gates laughed and Mr. C smiled as he looked at the look me and Andrea were giving each other. I smiled and raised my eye brow as I said, "Oh I don't mind."

Josh interrupted as he stepped around us and said to the man that led us in here, "Oliver could you please go get the bags from the car?

Oliver nodded his head and said, "Right away sir."

I looked around the living room and admired how awesome it was.

Elizabeth put her arm around my shoulder and said, "So why don't you go check out the rest of the house huh?" She looked over at Anthony and Andrea and said, "Guys could you show her around the house?"

"Yes ma'am," Anthony said as he grabbed me by the arm and began leading me back out the room. Everybody followed and Mr. C and Josh walked out after Oliver. Elizabeth and Delilah walked over to what I'm guessing is the kitchen while Anthony, Andrea and I walked up one of the stairways.

As we walked up to the second floor Andrea looked at me and said, "So why does Mr. C call you Teddy?"

I smiled and looked at her. "It's my nickname."

She looked at me with this seductive look and said, "Really? And why is that?"

I chuckled, "Well, umm it's a nickname my Ex gave me back when I was in middle school."

Anthony pointed inside rooms as he passed by them and said, "This is my room, the bathroom, Andrea's room and this is your room."

He said as he opened the door to one of the rooms. I gasped, wow the room was amazing. There was a big queen size bed in the middle of the room, everything was black and green. I smiled as I walked in a looked around I spun in a circle looking at everything and taking it in.

Andrea walked in and leaned against the wall. "Mr. Carlin told us a little bit about you, like that your favorite colors were black and green. Funny enough like mines so me and Anthony took charge of decorating your room."

"Wow," I said stupefied, "its freaking sick!"

The walls were a white background with the black and green splashed over it, the type you have when someone just swings a paintbrush full of paint on a white paper. The bed set was black and green also, the rug green and the furniture, like my dresser and bed frame, was black. There was a huge mirror on the wall, which's frame was also black. There were about ten green pillows on the bed and on the wall above the bed there was a big portrait of my favorite band 'Disturbed'.

Anthony laughed and went over the big mirror wall and pressed a button against the wall next to it. The doors pushed out and slid out to the side revealing a huge walk in closet. I swear I think I just had an orgasm with this room.

"This is what I insisted on having in the room." Anthony said as he walked into the closet.

I followed him inside and looked inside there was already clothes in there. I ran my hand over a black and green sleeveless jean jacket. "How'd you know my style and size."

Anthony put on a big smile, "I am really good with that, it's sort of my hobby; I design clothes. So by the pictures I saw of you on Facebook I already knew your size and style."

I truly don't know how idiotic I looked just staring around with my mouth open and probably drooling all over the carpet. I just was so dumb founded at the fact that they got everything just right for what I wanted my dream room to look like. Hell they passed the limit of the perfect room!

Andrea grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the closet. She grabbed a huge remote that was in the middle of the bed and smiled. "This is what I insisted should be in your room." As she said that she pressed a button and on the wall on the opposite side of the bed a portrait of an awesome vampire chick slid up and a fifty inch plasma T.V pushed out.

"Holy shit!" I said a little too loud.

Andrea laughed and said, "Yes I know I'm awesome."

I raised my eyebrow at her and looked at her up and down. "Yes you are." I said with a flirty smile.

She blushed and let go of my hand. Anthony laughed and patted her on the back. "You're not use to people who aren't intimidated by you huh sis?" he said as he laughed.

Andrea gave him this mean but sexy look, "Screw you Bro."

I laughed and stood in between, "Alright, alright break it up children."

I wrapped my arms around each of them and said, "I have a feeling I'm gonna like being a part of this family."

Anthony smiled and Andrea put her arm around my waist also.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you being here." She said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow. Oh I think that also and that it's not in a sisterly way I'm thinking either.

* * *

**[A.N] Alright so I've got a deal the two people who leave the most reviews shall be put into my next Fic. Eh eh good deal no? You can be famous! Ok maybe not so much...but well you'll show up in one of my run down stories. YEY! LOL XD**


	5. Wrong Timing

**PoissonGal-I'm glad you find my story funny believe me, I LOL just writting it. I'm all about the jokes and do not worry I shall keep posting more. Thanks for the review, here comes your shout out...1, 2, 3...WOOT WOOT!**

**TheNerd181-I must agree with you; no one is a better Ashley than Ashley. She's like my Idol, next to Michelle Rodriguez which is why my character is a bit of both. Oh and please do not judge Teddy so quickly you'll see what she's about later on. Thanks for the review and remember your opinions are always welcomed. XD ready for it, here it comes...WOOT WOOT!**

* * *

Wrong Timing

(Teddy's POV)

_I can't see anything in these dark woods and I feel like there's somebody watching me._

"_Hellooo," I say as I try and look harder into the darkness." Is there anybody there?"_

_I hear a twig snap behind me and turn around quickly. I grab a broken tree branch and grip it tight. What ever is hunting me down is gonna have a big hit to the noggin if they chose to attack. I take a step towards the sound and hear running around me. Feet move quickly across the damp floor._

_I turn slowly following the sound, the foot steps stop and a shape starts forming out of the shadows. I gasp and tears form in my eyes. I drop the branch as I realize who it is. My defenses drop and I step forward as tears drop from my eyes. How could I? I could never hurt the love of my life. _

_I reach out and caress her face. "I can't believe you're here." I say as I trace my thumb across her beautiful lips._

_She smiles and holds up her hand to my face also. She runs the back of her hand across my cheek lightly and kisses me. I kiss back my tears mixed with our lips and then I feel it. A sharp pain in my gut and I pull away slowly. My eyes wide with pain, I look down and see her hand wrapped around the knife which is causing my blood to spill._

_Blood spills slowly from my mouth and I try and ask 'why' but no sound comes out. She smiles and pulls the knife out and pushes me down into the ground. I stare into her eyes as my life fades away. Feeling nothing else but the kiss running across my lips._

I sit straight up in my new bed, sweating and breathing heavily. That damn nightmare again, I'm always having nightmares like those ever since her, but that one is the one I most hate. I look over at my night table and the green alarm clock goes off. Five thirty blinking on and off on the screen. I reach over and hit the snooze button. I sit on the edge of the bed and put my face in my hands.

I take a deep breath and stand up from the bed. I walk over to the door which leads to my own bathroom and I open the door. I turn on the light and walk in. I grab my tooth brush from the sink cabinet and brush my teeth. As I brush my teeth I close my eyes, damn there's her face again. Every time I have that dream I end up seeing her face when ever I close my eyes.

When I'm done I walk out of the bath room and open the walk in closet. I go all the way to the back where there is a very thick iron pole hanging from one end to the other. I grab it and pull myself up, I wrap my legs around it and let go of my hands letting myself hang upside down. I take a deep breath and begin doing my sit ups.

After about half an hour the alarm starts ringing again letting me know it's six already. I grab on to the pole and flip back off of it. I walk silently out of the closet and walk back into the bathroom. I take a very cold hot shower to relax my nerves and muscles. I let the water run down my face, irritating my skin and covering up that single tear which spills from my eye.

I turn off the shower and grab the green towel from above the shower curtain. I wrap myself in it and walk out of the bathroom. As I am about to reach my bed my door swings open.

"Hey Teddy are you…"Andrea stops as she looks at me up and down in nothing but my towel. She puts on a very sexual smile and turns around slowly. "Sorry I just wanted to know if you were awake."

I laugh, "Well yes I am and if you were a little drowsy you must be awake now too."

Andrea laughs as she walks out and closes the door. I walk over to the door and lock it. Well that was a funny way to start my day, I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting day.

(Spencer's POV)

Ashley opens my door for me and I get out of the car. She beeps her Porsche closed and we both walk slowly towards the school hand in hand. Last night was amazing, we made love all night and I felt so connected to her. My parents had actually been cool with her staying over whenever she wanted to she practically slept home every night.

"You seem to be learning a lot of new moves," she said with a smile.

I blushed and elbowed her softly, "Stop it."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around my waist as we continued walking. "What its true, you were crazy last night."

I snuggled close to her, "Oh please you were worse."

We both laughed as we reached my locker. I opened it and took some books out of it. Ashley looked down at her watch and said, "Come on Carlin its 8:01 we're late."

I smiled at her and tilted my head. "Since when do you care about being on time?"

She laughed as we began to walk away, "I don't, I just don't want to get detention after school because I have shopping to do."

I rolled my eyes at my shopaholic girlfriend. When we entered the class room the teacher looked at us and at the clock on the wall as if saying what we already knew. I put on an innocent face and Ashley apologized softly as we took our seats. After the first hour we had to go our separate ways since we do not, unfortunately, take all classes together.

I was thinking about missing Ashley when I entered my second class and noticed who was standing at the front of the class with the teacher, Teddy. When she saw me walk in she put on a bright smile and the teacher said, "Spencer how convenient I was just asking the class for anybody who could help Dayana around. Who better than you, your father is her social worker."

I smiled, "I would love to." I walked over to an empty seat with Teddy following close behind.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Now you got to babysit me Spence. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Her breath on the back of my ear made me shiver and she chuckled as she sat down on the seat next to me. The rest of the classes before lunch time were really difficult for me to focus. Teddy gave me these looks which made me nervous and made my heart speed up. I think she knew what she was doing to me because she seemed very confident about it.

Teddy was really good with people, she was very social and raised her hand without caring abut being the new kid when the teacher asked for a question. I would have never expected this from her; she had an intellectual side. Her answers were correct and had facts to them, funny I just thought of her as a bad ass. There was more to this girl than you could see with the naked eye.

The teachers loved her, she was very respectful with her comments and made the class laugh constantly. Her soft chuckle caused me shivers at times, damn what is happening to me with this girl. I know I love Ashley but Teddy caused reactions from me out of the ordinary.

When our fourth class finished we walked out together and a couple of girls and guys said goodbye to her.

"So Blondie, are you going to eat or are you like an anorexic or something?" she said as we walked over towards my locker.

I laughed, "Yes I am."

"Wait you're an anorexic?" she asked sarcastically.

I elbowed her, "No, ass. I'm going to eat."

She burst out laughing. "Sorry it was a total trick question and you fell for it. Normal Blond behavior; they do not think before they talk."

I pushed her playfully as she laughed. "You're so mean."

We reached my locker and I began to open it.

She chuckled, "No I am not. I'm adorable and you know it."

She was standing about two feet behind me with her hands in her back pockets. I turned around and leaned against my locker and blushed as I said, "That you are."

Just then two boys ran behind her, one after the other. The second shouted loud, "Give me my mother fucking muffin!" While the one up front laughed and swung a paper bag in his hand as he ran.

When they ran past Teddy; the first guy bumped her violently, shoving her forward into me. Her hands slammed loud into the lockers one on each side next to my head. My hands, as a reflex, grabbed her waist to keep her from impacting me. We both blushed at the position and stared into each others eyes.

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Really am I?"

I blushed a deeper red and as much as I tried; just couldn't look away. Just then an all too familiar voice interrupted causing us to break our gaze.

"What the hell?" Ashley said as her face filled with rage, then pain, then hate.

Teddy took a long step back and held her hands up as if having a gun pointed at her. I stepped away from the locker and began walking towards Ashley. Who was walking towards Teddy.

"And here I was thinking that I might have judged you too quickly! Damn but I know a whore when I see one! You were just trying to kiss my girlfriend!" Ashley spat at Teddy.

I grabbed Ashley and held her back. "Woe Ash it's not what you think!" Or is it? I don't know, but whatever.

Ashley pulled her arm away violently. "Is it?" she asked with so much rage that it scared me. "It sure as hell looked like it and it looked like you were enjoying it!"

I dropped my jaw and her facial expression changed instantly. Her words smacked me hard across the face. I don't know why, maybe it was because she was blowing everything out of proportion or just that the truth of her words hurt. I really have no damn clue but I exploded.

"You know what Ash no it wasn't like that but you believe it if you fucking feel like it!" I shouted and stormed away.

I don't know why I reacted that way, I'm usually not the one to lose my temper that way, but something about the whole situation pissed me off. Maybe it was Ashley's jealousy or just maybe I was really starting to have a thing for Teddy and didn't want to admit to myself.

* * *

**[A.N] Ok my beautiful and lovely Fans just wanted to thank you guys for reading. Although not all of you have reviewed I know there is around 500 people reading my story in the U.S alone, which to me is like OMG. Wow I feel special hehe, everytime one of you guys review I call my girlfriend all exited like 'Baby, Baby I got another review.' Seriously you guys make my day XD! Just wanted to tell you guys my next Fic will be Spashley Vampire Story so it will be packed with action and lots of Spashley. I'm still up with my contest, so review people and I will put you in my next Fic. Woo Hoo!**


End file.
